


The Torn-Up Road

by Izumi_Silverleaf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Disturbing Themes, Español | Spanish, Gen, Implied Relationships, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_Silverleaf/pseuds/Izumi_Silverleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The light is no mystery, the mystery is that there is something to keep the light from passing through.</i> (Richard Siken, <i>The Torn– Up Road</i>)</p>
<p>La creación del Soldado del Invierno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Torn-Up Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmagpie/gifts).



> Esto fue escrito para el Amigo Invisible 2014 de la comunidad TheAvengers_Esp en LiveJournal como regalo para MissMagpie. 
> 
> (Hey, ya sé, lo siento. Soy la última persona de la que quieres leer character study del Winter Soldier. Espero que aún así te guste <3)
> 
> Also: beteado por la maravillosa Liz, quien se merece el universo.

  
                  I  **Deconstruction**

  
  
Abres los ojos. El cielo que te devuelve la mirada es azul hasta la locura y el sol arranca destellos enceguecedores al mundo que te rodea.   
  
_Nieve_ piensas, cuando puedes finalmente enfocar los pequeños destellos que caen sobre ti, y por un momento piensas que deberías moverte, salir de allí, volver.  
  
La nieve que te cubre se siente cálida como un manto y los copos se enredan en tus pestañas, volviendo pesados tus párpados.  
  
 _A quién le importa_ piensas al final, cerrando los ojos una vez más.

  
  
*

  
  
Hay un rostro frente a ti. No puedes verlo con claridad, pero no necesitas hacerlo; podrías reconocerlo  en cualquier lugar, cualquier momento.  
  
–Sargento Barnes – dice y sonríe, con esa sonrisa que conforma tus peores pesadillas.  
  
Sientes el golpe de la adrenalina, el ritmo de tu corazón que acelera, y tratas inútilmente de pelear contra la inconsciencia que te arrastra.

  
  
*

  
  
Hay un rastro de sangre sobre la nieve, siguiendo el camino por el que te arrastran. Es de un rojo brillante, casi iridiscente bajo el sol, y se extiende hasta donde alcanza tu vista, perdiéndose entre los árboles.  
  
 _Por favor, déjame morir aquí._

  
*

  
  
Hay correas atándote a la mesa y el mundo gira sin control cuando intentas abrir los ojos, pero el dolor no se detiene. Te mantienen boca abajo mientras trabajan y tú no tienes la fuerza suficiente para siquiera gritar cuando tus entrañas son expuestas bajo el corte del escalpelo.   
  
Tu consciencia viene y va en oleadas, cada fibra de tu cuerpo lanzando llamaradas de dolor que te harían retorcerte contra las correas si tu cuerpo fuera siquiera capaz de responder a tus órdenes.  
  
Es un tiempo interminable, mientras desgarran tu carne y rompen tus huesos, insertando metal helado en tu cuerpo como si se tratara de una especial tortura.  
  
(–¿Deberíamos usar anestesia?– Escuchas, en algún determinado momento, cuando tus músculos se contraen al sentir el filo del escalpelo, la sangre que resbala sobre tu piel.   
  
–No es necesario–, responde la voz de Zola al otro lado de la sala. –No tendría efecto alguno. No en él.   
  
Es lo último que escuchas, antes que el dolor te haga perder el sentido una vez más.)

  
  
*

  
  
Estás en una silla cuando despiertas, correas de cuero fijándote a ella, pero no es eso lo importante. Puedes ver el reflejo de las luces sobre las placas de metal que ahora conforman tu brazo – y es tu brazo, lo sientes, de la misma forma que sientes el metal que ahora forma parte de tu mismo esqueleto, un residuo helado bajo tu piel – y por un instante piensas que es imposible, que debes estar soñando.  
  
La voz de Zola es tu respuesta y es demasiado clara, demasiado cercana, para que puedas creer que no es real.  
  
–Sargento Barnes – dice, y sientes ácido en tu garganta ante la simple mención de tu nombre. – Empezaba a creer que no despertaría.  
  
Te muerdes la lengua con fuerza, obligándote a no responder.  
  
–La tecnología rusa es una maravilla, ¿no lo cree? – continúa, acercándose. – Ese brazo, por ejemplo. Total movilidad, respuesta inmediata. Receptores de presión y temperatura. Un auténtico prodigio.  
  
Te retuerces contra las correas, sintiéndolas cortar tu flujo sanguíneo, pero es inútil.   
  
– Sargento James Buchanan Barnes – comienzas, fijando la mirada en un punto indeterminado del techo, tratando de creer que eso ahogará el sonido de su voz. – Ejército Nacional de los Estados Unidos de América. Tres, dos, cinco, cinco…  
  
Zola se encoge de hombros.  
  
–Puede continuar si lo desea, pero no servirá de nada. No es información lo que busco.  
  
Hay dos hombres a tu espalda. Puedes escuchar el sonido de sus pasos, el movimiento de instrumental en sus manos. Sabes lo que sigue: muestras de tejido, líquidos que queman como ácido bajo tu piel; ya lo has vivido y puedes soportarlo una vez más.  
  
–…siete, cero, tres, ocho.  
  
Colocan un aparato sobre tu cabeza y no puedes evitar el estremecimiento que te recorre.   
  
–Sargento James Buchanan Barnes – repites, sintiendo el aire insuficiente en tus pulmones.   
  
–Su brazo no es la única pieza que hemos conseguido – continúa Zola, y puedes verlo moverse en la periferia de tu mirada, acercándose a un panel de control.  
  
Los hombres a tu lado revisan las correas, antes de alejarse.  
  
– ¿Deberíamos probarla? 

  
*

  
  
Abres los ojos. La electricidad aún resuena en tu cuerpo.  
  
–¿Nombre?  
  
Zola viste una bata blanca y no hay un ápice de sentimiento en su mirada.  
  
–Vete al infierno.  
  
El dolor no se hace esperar.

  
  
*

  
  
Abres los ojos. Hay sangre en tu boca.  
  
–¿Nombre?  
  
Respondes escupiendo la sangre en su cara.

  
  
*

  
  
Abres los ojos.  
  
–¿Nombre?  
  
 _James Buchanan Barnes_ piensas, sin responder, mientras tratas de regular el ritmo de tu corazón. _Sargento del Ejército Nacional de los Estados Unidos de América. Miembro de los Comandos Aulladores_.  
  
Es difícil concentrarte. Puedes sentir como los detalles comienzan a perderse.  
  
–¿Nombre? – repite.  
  
Aprietas los puños, preparándote para la siguiente descarga.

  
  
*

  
  
Abres los ojos.  
  
–¿Nombre?  
  
–James – respondes en un jadeo, tratando de aferrarte al pensamiento. – Mi nombre es _James Buchanan Barnes_ , bastardo hijo de puta.  
  
El hombre suspira, antes de activar la máquina una vez más.

  
  
*

  
  
Abres los ojos.  
  
–¿Nombre?  
  
–Steve – dices, en un tono tan bajo que ni siquiera tú logras escucharlo. No es ese tu nombre, puedes sentirlo, pero es lo único que te queda. La última pieza de tu mente. – Steve…  
  
Cierras los ojos, esperando que regrese el dolor.

  
  
*

  
  
Abre los ojos. Las luces son demasiado brillantes.  
  
–¿Nombre?  
  
Levanta la mirada. Un hombre en bata blanca lo observa.  
  
–No lo sé – responde, un momento después.  
  
El hombre sonríe.   
  
–Ahora podemos comenzar.

  
  
*

  
  
El Soldado avanza por la base, dejando huellas ensangrentadas tras de sí. Cuatro agentes lo escoltan, en absoluto silencio, y nadie los detiene cuando abren la puerta del laboratorio que lo aloja.  
  
El general lo espera dentro, sus insignias relucientes bajo la brillante luz artificial.  
  
–Reporte de misión   
  
El Soldado se detiene frente a él.  
  
–Objetivos eliminados. Sin testigos. Misión completa.  
  
El hombre sonríe, girándose levemente para hacer una seña a los científicos que aguardan.   
  
–Tu trabajo es un regalo para la humanidad – dice, haciéndose a un lado mientras el personal desmonta el armamento del Soldado. – Cada misión completada ha permitido que nos acerquemos más a nuestra meta.  
  
Los científicos lo dirigen hacia una silla, donde sus brazos son fijados con bandas de metal mientras ellos colocan los electrodos sobre su cráneo. Un trozo de goma es introducido a su boca.  
  
–Un mundo finalmente en paz – continúa el general. –En orden. Gracias a tu sacrificio.  
  
Se detiene un momento y hace una nueva señal a los científicos.  
  
–Hail HYDRA – dice, antes de dar media vuelta y abandonar la habitación.  
  
El Soldado aprieta los puños, preparándose para la descarga.  
  
  


 

  
  
  
                  II  **Interlude**

  
  
La chica se mueve con agilidad, en perfecta respuesta a los movimientos del Soldado, pero con una fluidez que éste no posee. Su ataque es vertiginoso y feroz; se mueve como una serpiente, manteniéndose cerca para crear puntos vulnerables en su estrategia, obligándolo a moverse, retroceder y defender.  
  
El Soldado escucha los murmullos a su espalda, apagados sonidos de admiración mientras esquiva una nueva patada y trata de poner distancia entre sus cuerpos. La chica es apenas más que un borrón de cabello rojo fuego y cuero negro cuando toma su brazo como impulso y salta, aferrándolo con sus piernas para hacerlo perder el equilibrio, pero el soldado consigue atraparla, lanzándola de vuelta al suelo.   
  
La chica aterriza casi con elegancia, ambos pies y una mano sobre el suelo. Ella levanta la mirada; sonríe, con sangre en los labios, y él ve…  
  
 _Nieve que cae como delicados destellos de un blanco deslumbrante. El cielo tan azul que hiere a la vista. Sangre sobre la nieve, roja y cálida, sangre…_  
  
 _Un pensamiento._  
  
 _‘Déjame morir aquí’_  
  
El golpe contra el suelo te hace reaccionar. La chica – _Natalia_ – está sobre ti, con una rodilla contra  tu tráquea, mirándote casi con preocupación.  
  
–Yo… – dices, en voz apenas audible – _Yo…_  
  
– Fin del ejercicio – dicen los altavoces y el peso sobre su tráquea se retira.  
  
No opone resistencia cuando entran los soldados para llevárselo. La mirada de la chica lo sigue mientras se aleja.

  
  
*

  
  
El sonido es lo primero que registra, cuando la escarcha aún se aferra a su piel.  
  
–Ha escapado – dice una de las voces. –Se ha llevado con ella uno de nuestros científicos.  
  
–No hay problema – dice la segunda. – Nuestro elemento se encargará.  
  
El único recuerdo del Soldado es una sonrisa ensangrentada.  
  
  


 

  
  
  
                  III  **Reconstruction**

  
  
El objetivo es fuerte. Su única arma es un escudo pero los golpes que conecta serían capaces de inhabilitar a cualquier otro agente.  
  
Es por eso que el Soldado no comprende cuando se detiene.  
  
– ¿Bucky? – dice el hombre, y por un momento parece casi frágil, como si fuera a romperse en pedazos.  
  
–  ¿Quién demonios es Bucky? – respondes, levantando la pistola.

  
*

  
  
La base se encuentra en el sótano de un banco, en la cámara acorazada que lo ha contenido por un tiempo demasiado largo. Científicos en batas blancas trabajan arreglando su brazo mientras los agentes lo vigilan sin sutileza alguna, listos para presionar el gatillo a la primera señal de peligro.  
  
Hay imágenes en su mente; una caída sobre rocas escarpadas, el grito que desgarra su garganta. Sangre sobre la nieve. Un hombre en traje azul y blanco, aferrándose a un trozo de metal roto, gritando su nombre…  
  
El golpe lo devuelve a la realidad.  
  
– Reporte de misión – dice Pierce.  
  
El Soldado guarda silencio.  
  
– El hombre en el puente – dices, aún sabiendo que no deberías hacerlo. –  ¿Quién era él?  
Pierce lo observa un instante antes de responder.  
  
– Lo conociste hace unos días, durante otra misión.  
  
( _¿Bucky?_ )  
  
– Lo conocía – dices, levantando la mirada hacia Pierce, y no es lo que tratas de expresar pero tiene que bastar.  
  
Pierce suspira.  
  
– Tu trabajo ha sido un regalo para la humanidad – dice, como un discurso que ha dicho antes. – Tú le diste forma a este siglo y ahora necesito que lo hagas una vez más. La sociedad ha alcanzado un punto de inflexión entre el caos y el orden y mañana vamos a empujarla en la dirección correcta, pero si tú no haces tu parte yo no podré hacer la mía.   
  
Pierce te observa, esperando tu reacción.  
  
– Pero yo lo conocía – respondes, y es una admisión de derrota.  
  
– Prepárenlo – dice Pierce, poniéndose en pie y sin mirarlo. – Bórrenlo.  
  
El Soldado no opone resistencia.

  
  
*

  
  
Arrastras su cuerpo hasta la bahía y te detienes un momento hasta asegurarte que está respirando.  
  
( _– Me has conocido toda tu vida – dice, quitándose el casco y sin dejar de mirar al Soldado, como si esperara algo de él._  
  
 _– No pelearé contigo – dice, y ni siquiera presta atención al escudo que cae al vacío. –Eres mi amigo._  
  
 _Está bajo tus manos, con sangre en su rostro, sus manos, su uniforme. Tu brazo está en el aire, listo para dar el último golpe. Te sonríe. –Estoy contigo hasta el fin del camino._ )  
  
La sangre sigue fluyendo, mezclándose con el agua que aún escurre de su cuerpo, formando un rastro diluido que se pierde al regresar al río. Está más muerto que vivo y cada segundo es importante, pero no puedes quedarte.  
  
 _Vive_ piensas, mientras das media vuelta y te alejas.

  
  
*

  
  
El Smithsoniano es ruidoso y concurrido y no puedes evitar encogerte un poco cada vez que alguna persona pasa demasiado cerca de ti. A momentos extrañas el peso de las armas a tus costados, la protección del Kevlar en tu uniforme y la forma en la que catalogas las cámaras de seguridad y las salidas de cada habitación es instinto puro.   
  
No quieres estar allí, pero debes hacerlo.  
  
La exposición es pequeña, en realidad. Está llena de fotos en tonos ocre, soldados en el campo de batalla recibiendo órdenes de un hombre con una estrella en el pecho, carteles de propaganda. Un abollado escudo de acero tras una vitrina.  
  
( _El escudo reposa sobre un tronco, reflejando los tonos naranjas de la pequeña fogata. Los hombres hablan en tonos bajos, pero el ambiente es ligero. El aire es frío y no hay comida pero están vivos, libres, y cuando Steve se gira para mirarte, con el rostro aún sucio de ceniza y ojos brillantes, piensas que en realidad no es un mal lugar para estar._ )  
  
El hombre del puente – _Steve_ – ríe en un video, junto a alguien cuyo rostro reconoces. Has visto ese rostro en el espejo.   
  
Hay un panel de cristal tras esa imagen, con ese rostro y un puñado de palabras como compañía.  
  
 _James Buchanan Barnes_ lees y puedes escuchar ese nombre en la voz de Steve, la forma en que resuena en tu memoria, como luz marcando un camino.  
  
Supones que es momento de encontrarlo. 


End file.
